Last Chance
by Atrocity
Summary: Well, when one rounds up all 7 items, you get to controle the world, right? but is that all? could it be possible that in a desperate attempt to control the world, could one fall for the one who's trying to stop you? maybe!! Raah! i love this story... R


Golden Items of Promise  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Yes, it will be a difficult task, but a task well worth the reward," slowly, the words flowed together nicely, like a calm, bleak river, totally void of emotion. "You've heard the rumors, the legends. Surely you understand them as well." The young boy, with dark crimson and black hair stared down at the cloaked figure in front of him with a dazed, tired look in his emerald eyes.  
  
The cloaked 17 year old boy, Kazen, nodded lightly under his black hooded cloak, then looked up at the boy sitting in the chair in front of him. "Can you really trust things of legend, Master Ryu?"  
  
A short sigh came from the dragon master as he shifted in his chair, "The items exist, that alone is reason enough to pursue old legends." A little hesitation before getting to business matters. "You won't back down, will you? Good." Kazen had nodded, a sign that meant he'd stick to the bleak boy no matter what.  
  
"There are seven items in total, items one, two, and three will be the easiest to obtain,"  
  
A pause, meant to answer any questions asked. The cloaked Kazen had none of- course, everything the Master Ryu said made perfect sense. "First, we will take the Millenium Eye. It was formerly kept by the creator of Duel Monsters, Maximillion Pegasus, but I recently found out that it had been stolen before Pegasus disappeared."  
  
Another short pause. This one not entirely meant for questions, but to give the crimson haired Ryu a chance to straighten out his thoughts "Once we have the eye, the keeper of the items will be attracted to us. I will challenge him for his Ankh, and while I duel, you will take his millennium scale. A simple enough job."  
  
There was a ring of silence, Kazen thought over his master brilliant idea, and the Master tried to relax a little  
  
"I understand. When do you suggest we leave?" Asked Kazen, a little excited. Stealing, snatching, and taking things from others had always been a practiced hobby for the young adult. And no matter what anyone said, thievery and assassination would always be a hobby.  
  
"I know your anxious, Kazen." The young master stared emotionlessly down at either the ground or his friend. "But we won't pull this off until Monday. Jeff is coming home, and I have to be there." If the Master Ryu could actually show any sort of emotion threw his voice, he'd have just spoken bitterly about the man who fathered him.  
  
This news disappointed the cloaked Kazen. He'd have nothing to do in the next day and probably a bit! "I understand. If it is alright, I'll go and aid Richard in his training." A quick bow of the head and Kazen was gone.  
  
The red haired master stayed seated a few moment, checked his watch, then with a sigh, stood up and left the darkened room.  
  
***~***  
  
"You don't go to school, and you don't have a job. How do you keep this place paid for?" The older, graying man was running his inspection of the kitchen, while his son sat in the living room.  
  
". I manage." The red haired 16 year old mumbled, chin resting in his hands, "no thanks to you."  
  
The older man. Formerly known as Jeff, ignored that comment and quickly finished his inspection. "How long has it been?" a pathetic attempt to start a civil conversation. "2 months? Maybe 3?"  
  
It hadn't been half an hour since Jeff arrived, and already his son was getting annoyed. A controlled temper wasn't the best family trait either. "2 years. Don't pretend as if you didn't know."  
  
The graying father stepped into the living room and stared innocently down at the boy, still ignoring his comments. "Really? 2 years? I didn't notice." There was a short pause while Jeff looked over the boy for the first actual time since he'd arrived. "Travis, when did you dye your hair red? Is it a new trend?"  
  
That ended all patience the master Ryu had. He stood up slowly, "If you took some time to notice, -dearest- father, its not dyed. Do what you will, I'm leaving." And he did leave, threw the back door.  
  
A/N - Hey! This is my first YuGiOh fic! Oh Yeah! Its almost an original, but theirs Yugioh in it, so bleh :P i'll get the original characters in sometime in the next chapter or so, so be patient! I don't like Tea, by the way, don't expect much from her! Hehe. the plot thickens, in later chapters! I know I have a plot somewheres around here. heh heh.. the main original characters so far will be. Bakura, Maybe Joey.. And Rex Raptor! But Rex comes in later later! Anyways! That was, like, a summary of my story! Aaahh!!! Revieew! Flame me please! It'll help with my writing most deffinetly! .. okay.. bye! 


End file.
